A collaborative effort led by the library at Louisiana State University Health Sciences Center-Shreveport (LSUHSC-S) will demonstrate how a Health Sciences Library (HSL) can more effectively extend access to its collections by creatively maximizing the capabilities of existing T1 line technology. This project will provide access to Electronic Health Information (EHI) to all health care personnel and public librarians within 35-50 miles of all public librarians in northern Louisiana using existing facilities of the T1 network. By using the facilities of the HSL, Academic Computing, and Telecommunications at LSUHSC, this project will further the integrated approach to information management advocated by the Matheson/Cooper Report. Finally, it will provide a comprehensive state-wide model for distribution of EHI and conduct the research needed to test the effectiveness of delivering Internet connectivity and providing training on searching NLM databases directly to healthcare personnel and public libraries at remote sites by using an existing network. Specifically, this project will: 1) Provide Internet connections using existing TI lines to reach hubs at 5 health institutions state-wide; 2) Assist health care professionals/public library personnel at these sites to search NLM databases; 3) Enable healthcare personnel/public librarians to gather EHI directly from NLM databases; 4) Extend fee-for-service document delivery to healthcare personnel and clients at public libraries; 5) Evaluate the effectiveness and impact of the project; and 6) Publicize the results of the study on a regional, statewide, and national basis.